


The Chicken Files 20

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [24]
Category: Tatort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 20





	The Chicken Files 20

File 19*

Könnt bitte jemand endlich dieses Hammerwerk in seinem Kopf ausschalten? Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten. Frank Thiel versuchte, seinen Arm zu finden, um ihn zu heben und mit seiner Hand seinen Kopf zu befühlen. Er war sich im Moment nämlich gar nicht so sicher, dass der überhaupt noch da war. Daran war nur Boerne mit seinem verdammten Wein Schuld. Mit Bier hätte er nie so einen Kater gehabt.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er überhaupt in diese Situation gekommen war. Ja richtig, Boerne war in seine Wohnung gestürmt, als er gerade damit fertig war, sich das Video anzusehen, indem dies Tennisspielerin sich als intersexuell outete. Dann hatte er ihn in seien Wohnung geschleppt, damit er mit ihm auf diesen dämlichen Preis anstoßen konnte, den irgendwelche Idioten Boerne verliehen hatten. Danach verlor sich der Rest des Abends hinter Nebelschwaden.

Er versuchte durchzuzählen, ob noch alle seien Gliedmaßen da waren, denn sie fühlten sich allesamt Blei schwer an. Mit Ausnahme des kleinen Frank, der wie an jedem Morgen putzmunter war. Heute definitiv das Einzige an ihm, dass diese Bezeichnung verdiente. Er schob seine Hand nach unten – ganz vorsichtig, denn er hatte das Gefühl selbst dabei würde ihm gleich der Schädel platzen. 

Die Berührung ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Das fühlte sich gut an. Moment mal. Er fühlte doch gar nichts. Und irgendwie klang das auch gar nicht nach seinem Stöhnen. Wen oder was berührte er da eigentlich gerade? Er zog seine Hand wieder weg.

„Nicht aufhören, Thiel“, protestierte es da. 

Hätte Borne nicht so edle Teppiche gehabt, die fallenden Groschen wären sicher laut auf dem Fußboden aufgeschlagen. Gleichzeitig sprangen die beiden Männer auf.

„Thiel!“, schrie Borne.

„Boerne“, keifte Thiel. „Was machen Sie in meinem bett?“

„Wohl eher, was machen Sie in meinem Bett?“, konterte der Professor. 

Sie starrten einander entsetzt an, warfen dann misstrauische blicke aufs Bett. „Wir haben doch nicht etwa...?“, begann Thiel. Wieso konnte er sich nur an nichts mehr erinnern? Und das Hammerwerk in seinem Kopf hatte gerade noch an Lautstärke zugelegt.

“Seien Sie nicht albern, Thiel“, erwiderte Boerne. 

Thiel atmete auf.

„Ich würde nie beim ersten Mal und mit allem Respekt, aber ich habe bei der Wahl meiner Partner doch etwas höhere Ansprüche“; sprach’s und stakste Richtung Bad davon.

Thiel starrte ihm nach, nicht sicher, ob er gerade mal wieder beleidigt worden war und wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Es war dem Hämmern in seinem kopf geschuldet, dass er sich erst mit Verzögerung zu wundern begann, warum Boerne soeben nicht vehement darauf hingewiesen habe, er stehe auf Frauen. Er stand doch auf Frauen, oder? Wann hatte er den Professor eigentlich das letzte mal in weiblicher Begleitung gesehen? In welcher, an der er ernsthaftes Interesse zu zeigen schien. Und war nicht diese nun tote Susanne seine einzige Jugendfreundin gewesen, jemand, der nun mit Sicherheit kein Ausbund an Weiblichkeit gewesen war? Außerdem hatte es Boerne doch wohl gefallen, als er vorhin ausversehen an ihm rumfummelte. 

Der würde doch nicht etwa wirklich? Hatten sie dann vielleicht doch? Er beugte sich zum Nachttisch herunter und zog die Schublade auf. Vielleicht fand sich da ja ein Hinweis? Ein Playboy oder was man so hatte, wenn man nicht auf Bunnys stand. 

“Suchen Sie was, Thiel?“

Boernes plötzlich hinter ihm ertönende Stimme, ließ Thiel erschrocken auffahren. „Müssen Sie mich so erschrecken“, fauchte er und fand sich, als er sich umdrehte für seinen Geschmack viel zu nah Boerne gegenüber. Er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass dieser nur ein äußerst knappes Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen hatte. Erst da fiel ihm seine eigene Nacktheit auf. Er sah sich suchend um und fand seine Sachen auf einem Stuhl an der Wand. Hastig drückte er sich an Boerne vorbei, raffte sie auf und hielt sie vor sich. “Sagten Sie nicht, Sie hätten einen Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung?“ Ihm war gerade wieder eingefallen, dass er seinen nicht hatte mitnehmen können, als Boerne ihn „entführte“.

„Am Schlüsselbrett im Flur“, erwiderte der Professor.

Thiel eilte hastig hinaus. 

„Nettes Hinterteil, Thiel“, ertönte hinter ihm eine amüsierte Stimme. Thiel hielt hastig seine Sachen nach hinten.

“Meinen Sie nicht, es ist etwas spät, um Ihre Jungfräulichkeit besorgt zu sein?“

Wieso war der Kerl nur schon so munter und gut gelaunt? Bekam man in seinen Kreisen etwa keinen Kater? Wahrscheinlich machten diese Tierchen um jemanden wie Borne von allein einen Bogen.

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Boerne schwören Sie mir, dass letzte Nacht nichts passiert ist, was ich bereuen sollte“, forderte er.

„Die Vorderansicht ist auch nicht so übel“; kommentierte Boerne statt einer Antwort. „Obwohl eine Diät nicht schaden könnte. Sonst werden Sie ein gewisses Körperteil bald nicht mehr wiederfinden.“

Thiel reichte es. Er schnappte sich dem erstbesten Schlüssel vom Brett und stürmte hinaus. Boernes „das ist der falsche“ hörte er schon nicht mehr. 

Wohl aber die Schritte der älteren Nachbarin, die genau in dem Moment als er mit seinen Sachen unterm Arm aus Boernes Wohnungstür trat.

* Folge „Zwischen den Ohren“


End file.
